Broken Heart
by Turquoise Crystal
Summary: The Giant War is over and Leo has failed his promise. Leyna.


**Hi, I finally finished all of the stuff that urgently needs to be done.**** Ok, now on to practical matters. This one-shot is dedicated to hiimkassandra. Did I spell that right? **

**This may be weird because I need to kinda get used to writing. FYI, this is completely different from BoO in terms of the 'Leo Saving Calypso' part and the 'Reyna will only fall in love with someone not a demigod' part. Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, then the way Gaea was awoken wouldn't be like that, and the fight would be longer. **

* * *

Leo's POV

I had failed to save her. Dear sweet Calypso was gone, I had crashed straight into the Pacific Ocean, way off track of Ogygia, wherever it was. I was praying to the gods that they would let me off the hook, for I had sworn on the river Styx to save and hadn't accomplised it. Deciding that I needed some alone time, I wandered through the streets of New Rome, looking for a quiet place. Somewhere far away from the bustling city where there was peace and quiet.

I plastered on a huge grin as I approached the rest of the Seven. They were chatting away like old friends (which in demigod terms, they kind of are), laughing about some inside joke.

"Hey guys," I shouted, almost defeaning Jason, who was sitting next to me. He shot a glare my way and I sent him a cheeky grin in return. He had one arm slung over Piper's shoulder and she was whispering something into his ear, when I had shouted and almost destroyed his eardrums. The rest of the Seven weren't much different.

Annabeth was leaning into Percy's chest and he was playing with her were very obviously enjoying the moment. I felt envious but at the same time, happy for them. They finally had some peace after all that they had been through, what with falling into Tartarus and the Giant war (the war against the Giants, not a huge, gigantic war). But they had each other through all that, and who did I have? Me, my humor, and myself. At first, there was Calypso, the one girl who I have ever loved, she had helped me through everything, from the fall into Tartarus to the times when I wanted to give up so badly. But now, I would never see her again. She was gone, remaining only in my memory and forever trapped in Ogygia until some other hero who probably was much better than me, swept her off her feet and helped her off the island, centuries later, hopefully. Just like what I had planned to be.

Hazel was holding hands with Frank underneath the table, and she, for the first time, wasn't blushing when he leaned in to plant a kiss on the cheek. Guess they had finally gone past the awkward stage. Must have killed Frank waiting _that_ long just to do that.

Basically, the Seven were paired up, all except me. _The seventh wheel._ I was waiting for my own happily ever after, but I guess that would never happen, never again. Sighing and sick of all the PDA, I decided to go to the beach, seeing as Romans didn't really like Poseidon (or Neptune, whichever one you prefer), I guessed that the beach would be more densely populated.

* * *

As I waded in the cool water, I faintly contemplated drowning myself, seeing as there was no point in me staying alive anymore. My mom had died, the rest of the Valdez family probably didn't think I was alive, I would never lay me eyes on Calypso again and the rest of the Seven.. Well, they had their other half, so my death probably wouldn't affect them that much. As the water level rose up to my chin, I heard a faint call behind me.

"Leo Valdez! What do you think you're doing?" A female voice called out.

_Drowing myself, of course, what else does it look like I'm doing? Swimming?_ I thought spitefully. Somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a voice calling out that I should probably listen to whoever was shouting out to me. I pushed the thought aside and continued with my 'wading'.

_Would the girl call Percy? I sure hope not. At least let me grant my last wish, and die in peace and without struggles. _I thought.

All of a sudden, I heard a splash behind me, and swift strokes of someone, who was probably swimming towards me. _Please let it not be Percy._ I thought, silently begging.

A slim, tanned arm grabbed me by my right arm as it spun me around. I was fully prepared to be met with a tanned and chiseled chest and a scolding for doing something this foolish. What I didn't expect was a dark-haired, tanned woman, _who was wearing a bikini._ My brain subconsciously reminded me.

I blushed at the thought. What was I doing? I couldn't be thinking about such things at a time like this! Regaining my confidence, I looked up, and shot the babe in front of me, a wink.

"Hey, why'd you call me? Couldn't get of the Valdez hotness?" I said, feeling rather ashamed of myself on the inside for flirting with another girl.

"Oh give up, Leo. I know you aren't fine. I saw you at the shop, staring at the couples in that way." She said, "It's a girl, isn't it?"

_Damn, how did she guess that? I'm pretty sure it wasn't that obvious, was it?_

Noticing my sudden change in mood, she softened.

"It's Calypso." She deadpannned, looking at me straight in the eye. It was a statement, not a question. She knew.

Before I could answer, she grabbed me by the shoulder, "Come on, let's get you dried off. We'll talk about this when you're not being suicidal."

* * *

We sat on the golden sand, enjoying the sunset as I told her the details. She looked at me and sighed, "I know it's hard to get over her. Trust me, it wasn't easy to get over Jason so I went for Percy, thinking that he would be alble to mend me. I ended up breaking my own heart."

"You'll just have to try your best, it may take a long time, but you have all the time you need. After all, you just saved the world. I'm pretty sure everyone would understand." I looked at the girlin front of me with newfound respect. As if I didn't have enough respect for her already.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll be the one able to mend my broken heart.

* * *

**And there we have it, the one-shot for Leyna. I know that it's really super late, but I was really caught up with everything and I barely had the time to write. Please tell me if there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes because I spent barely 45 minutes writing this. Just so you know, I sneaked onto the computer just to write this, so be grateful for it.. **

**I'm pretty sure hiimkassandra is really pissed right now. If you're her (you're a female, right?), then I'm really really sorry, I'll understand if you didn't even get to read this because you got tired of waiting. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. R&amp;R! **

**~Turquise Crystal **


End file.
